


Baby Pictures

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: Peli demands baby pictures. Then takes matters into her own hands when Din admits there are none.Fluffy AF.Inspired by a conversation over on CoffeeQuill's Discord server
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Baby Pictures

Din landed in bay 3-5 in Mos Eisley with only slightly more force than was recommended. The Razor Crest needed a tune up, and there was one mechanic he trusted in this corner of the Outer Rim more than anyone else. 

Besides, Peli had sent a note several weeks before implying that he was hiding the baby from her. Which was both _rude_ and _not true_ , they’d just been busy. 

The kid did seem to collect protectors like Hutts collected… well, anything, really. 

He opened the hatch, and was pleased enough to see that the pit droids were keeping their distance. Peli waited inside until she could see that he had the kid in his arms, and then (and only then) did she bustle out. 

“I know, I know, no droids.” She held her hands out from the kid, and he tumbled out into her arms. “Hello, Bright Eyes!” 

The Kid chittered happily. He liked Peli. She was gruff and harsh, but kind hearted, even to her pit droids. 

“All we need is a tune-up.” Din took a deep, grumpy breath. “The droids are fine. But,” He held up a finger. “I’ll be checking their work before I pay.” 

“Oh, can you pay, this time?” Peli looked at him narrowly. 

“Yes.” 

She gestured for the droids to get started, and looked down at the Kid. “Do you have any pictures of him? I’d like one.”

Din looked at her blankly, and she sighed. “Pictures? So I can see his little chubby face and his big old ears whenever I want and don’t have to bully you here?” Din shook his head. “Normal people do that with their children.” 

Mandalorians didn’t. At least, not in Din’s experience. 

Peli looked down at the Kid. “Well, Bright Eyes, I guess we’re gonna have to do a holoshoot, aren’t we?”

Din blinked. “A what?” 

For some reason, Peli had an awful lot of cameras around, and a pile of blankets and toys that she set up. Din looked at her suspiciously. “You just happen to have this stuff?”

“Oh come on. I knew you didn’t have pictures, and I knew you’d be back eventually.” 

Din shrugged, but tucked that piece of information away to chew on later. They shouldn’t be so predictable in their movements. 

The Kid, for his part, looked at Peli when she started taking the pictures. He wasn’t sure what she was doing or what she wanted, until she tossed him a ball. He picked it up, and looked at her inquiringly, ears up, and she cooed, “Oh yes!” and he smiled. 

Din leaned back and watched as the Kid paused, and then suddenly realized that if there was a time to turn up the cute setting, it was then. “Copikla,” _Cute,_ Din muttered to himself, but the Kid _was_ being really cute, playing with the toys, holding them out, and he always, always, always seemed to know exactly where the camera was. 

“Okay, Papa, get in there.” 

Din started. “What?” 

“Get in there. Play with your kid. You should have pictures of both of you.” 

Din blinked several times, but the Kid made that cooing trill that he knew would get Din to do what he wanted, as long as it wouldn’t get them killed at just that minute. 

This child was dangerous. 

Din grudgingly sat down, and the Kid climbed on him, patting at the helmet. Not in the “please take this off” way he had, he was just patting, and then he looked at Peli to make sure she got the shot. 

Din sighed, and at Peli’s direction, turned the Kid so they both faced the camera. The Kid gave her several options of adorableness, then snuggled into Din’s neck. Din automatically cuddled him with a hand splayed across his back, and the Kid sighed in contentment. 

Peli gave a smile as she maneuvered around ro get the Kid with one ear tucked under the edge of DIn’s helmet, eyes closed, and one hand gripping the folds of the cowl. Din’s head was tucked down, and the hand splayed on the Kid’s back was soft and gentle, and his shoulders were, for the first time Peli had ever seen, relaxed. 

“Well,” Peli said, gruffly, “I think that’ll do.”

After the repairs were completed, and they’d left Peli with promises of not being a total strangers, and before the Kid had gone down for the night, Din and the Kid flipped through the holos. 

They were very cute. The Kid with a ball. The Kid with a stuffed womp rat (that had, inexplicably, ended up in the crib on the Razor Crest). The Kid with his head down on the floor. The Kid looked at them all and pointed excitedly. “Yes, ad’ika, that’s you.” The Kid made go through them all several times, before staring happily at the one he hadn’t even noticed she’d taken, with the Kid under his chin. 

After the Kid had finally fallen asleep, Din tucked the holos away where he’d be able to get them easily. Cara might want to see them.

As it turned out, Cara did want to see them. And she wanted copies. And Karga even wanted a couple. Din gave him a dubious look- after all, Karga had tried to sell him and the Kid out that one time. (“That was one time! Besides, I’m his favorite uncle now.”) 

Din, thinking in Mando’a, thought that was not true in the least. The Kid’s favorite ba’vodu was Cara, hands down, no competition. 

What he hadn't expected was finding himself buying a small holocamera a few months later. It was a small extravagance, and required careful budgeting, and he also installed a hidden safe to keep the holos in so anyone after the Kid would necessarily be able to use the holos to get to him. 

But in the end, he thought, as he dropped off some new pictures to Peli, who was thrilled and also gave him a better camera, and then to the Armorer, who gave him reserved thanks and then vanished for an hour, that it was worth it. 


End file.
